Issue 63
Issue 63 is the sixty-third issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. It was originally published on July 15, 2009. Plot Synopsis Dale is revealed to be missing. Rick asks Andrea if she remembers him getting up during the night, but, she doesn't. They start to immediately search the area for Dale. Rick tells Michonne to return to camp and tell Carl to guard the area, while Glenn and Maggie are staying with Sophia. Andrea runs into the forest, screaming Dale's name. Rick attempts to stop her, but, it's in vain. He thinks Dale left because of the twins. Abraham asks how much time they have to waste searching for Dale. Rick responds with some time, but, not a lot, saying that they owe that to Dale. While Eugene and Gabriel are chatting about Christianity and science, Andrea yells Dale's name. Rick tells her to stop. Andrea falls to her knees and cries out, asking why this is getting so much harder. Rick holds her and says he's sorry for what she's going through. Abraham is getting nervous, telling Rosita that Rick needs to quiet Andrea. Rosita tells him not to be so insensitive, but, he says Andrea'll get them attacked and possibly killed if she keeps her outburst up. He says he's not staying in this area tonight and says that he's going to wait a few more minutes, then tell Rick that he's calling the search off. While they're discussing finding Dale, a "roamer" tumbles out of a bush. Abraham reacts with a yell, but, it doesn't attack Abraham and Rosita. Andrea thinks they have found Dale, but, Abraham informs her that it was a false alarm. Morgan, Michonne, and Eugene arrive and Eugene is surprised at the "roamer", which isn't even moving. Rick says they should call the search off and should stay the night in Gabriel's church. Michonne destroys the roamer's head. While packing up the truck, Rick reassures Andrea he's not giving up and that he'll help Andrea search tomorrow. Andrea asks if Rick really wants to go to the church, and he asks what she means by that. Andrea believes there's some kind of connection between Gabriel showing up and Dale going missing. Rick says the thought has also crossed his mind. The group arrives at Gabriel's church. Abraham commands everyone to gather their belongings and take them inside. Andrea ponders the thought of not finding Dale tomorrow. Abraham asks in turn what she expects the group to do. Andrea becomes angry and goes outside for some air. Outside, Andrea hears something. She calls out for Dale, but, he isn't there, but, she suspects that they're being watched. Rick asks if it was a "roamer", but, Andrea says "roamers" don't run. Andrea begins to suspect Gabriel and pesters him with questions. Rick tells him to answer, but, he swears he doesn't know anything. Rick shoves Gabriel into a wall and he finally confesses his story. He informs them that there were many survivors, even families, coming to his church's door. He didn't give them sanctuary, because he was afraid of the thought of running out of food. He abandoned them for the zombies. Lastly, he confesses that he deserves to die, and that he'll forgive them if they kill him. Rick releases him and finally believes he isn't associated with the people in the woods. The group is discussing how they will deal with the situation, and Michonne says that at least they have a place to stay now. Rick says they have no idea what they're up against. Meanwhile, the mysterious spying group called the Hunters are eating. The group's leader, Chris, asks for statistics from Charlie, the youngest member. While they're discussing this, Dale comes to. Chris introduces himself and Dale questions what they want from him. Chris says it's good news that he's not dead yet, and Dale discovers his leg is missing and the group has eaten it. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Greg *Charlie *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Chris. *First appearance of Theresa. *First appearance of David. *First appearance of Albert. *This issue marks Glenn's 50th appearance. External links *Walking Dead #63 Moves Forward, Sans Shock or Surprise (review), Comix 411, Robin Paulson, (July 15, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise